Black Feathers
by Lemon131Tree
Summary: Serena thinks she is going to an ordinary boring school of Ballet though what she doesn't realise is that an ancient battle is awakening and death is at every corner.


"Each move should be passive, elegant and fluid" Miss Gwen spoke loudly as she paced around her class inspecting her students with a keen eye. Her hawk like feature made her look more intimidating than friendly.

I watched her from under a lock of brown loosening from the bun I had it in. I tripped over my feet throwing my leg up and down with everything but passiveness, elegance and fluidness.

"Your body should be one with music." Miss Gwen chanted rhythmically, the soft music playing in the corner of the ballet room twinkled in my ears giving off a cool silence.

I flung my hand out and almost slapped the teacher on the back of the head trying to execute another ballet move. Biting my lip I quickly looked away my heart racing. I heard a few girls snigger behind me as they witness my horrible attempt of a Fondu.

I never liked ballet, in fact I hated it! All these moves and tricks when they all end up looking the same in the end...it's infuriating! I didn't want to learn how to prance around in tutu, for entertainment of others! No, I wanted to wear a sword at my waist and throw myself into battle. If it hadn't been for Mum being so persistent to get me into this Academy I wouldn't be here in the first place!

"Attitude en Pointe" the teacher instructed hollowly. I watched as the girls around me went on the tip of their toes pulling their other leg up gracefully into the air. I pouted my lips chucking my foot clumsily up into the air.

I felt my hand slip on the brass bar next to me and I collapsed on to the floor in a heap of skirts and lace.

"Miss Newman!" Miss Gwen shouted loudly as a loud tirade of laughter filled the ballet room. I grabbed at my head, the room spinning around me in a maze of bright colours.

"Yes" I stuttered picking myself up.

"That is not the way to execute an attitude en pointe!" she shouted wistfully crossing her long arms across her chest. "You lift your leg with the knee bent at approximately 90-degree angle"

I frowned trying the move again. I pulled my leg as far as I could. Stopping when I heard a sharp rip in the back of my tutu, I closed my eyes my cheeks turning beat red. More fitful laughs exploded around the room. Miss Gwen threw up her hands letting out a flourish of French words from her straight lined mouth. Storming towards her coffee at the top of the stairs the aroma of Arabica beans filled my nostrils.

"Your only in here because your mother paid extra" a snide voice next to me snapped when I stretched back to look at my ripped tutu.

"Yeah!" Another voice mocked hardily "If your mother hadn't paid extra you wouldn't have made it in to such an exclusive academy for the gifted!"

I closed my eyes willing the tears back, I never wanted to join! That's what Mum wanted not me. Endeavour Academy was at the bottom of my list for things to do this summer.

The teacher clapped her hands strongly willing the murmuring to a stop. "Alright everyone find a partner and execute the perfect En Croix! Miss Newman you are with me!" she said strongly staring at me her longs fingers scratching at the bottom of her cardigan.

Sighing I walked towards her, ignoring the chuckles coming from the other girls. I stopped in front of Miss Gwen hanging my head in defeat.

'Great no one wants to be my partner so I am stuck with the teacher' I sighed my heart deflating.

"Come on then cross your body" Miss Gwen hopped on the tip of her toes executing a perfect move.

I tried to follow collapsing in a heap at her feet. "This is pointless" I shook my head, punching my hands into my tutu. I turned to see the other girl doing perfect moves their bodies elegantly perched in the air.

"It's never pointless Serena, you just started late is all" she watched me through her long lashes and sighed.

I shook my head defiantly "I never wanted to join this academy! Mum wanted me too, she loves ballet I hate it!"

"Well there is no use hating something you can't do" she crouched down next to me and pulled my chin up.

"How about you take extra lessons. In the morning a few of our experienced dancers come done to train. If you would like I could ask them to help you learn?"

I shook my head "They wouldn't do it"

Miss Gwen pulled a note from out of her pocket and smiled. I stared down to see a time written on the top.

"Five-thirty in the morning!" I exclaimed my mouth dropping.

"Be there and they'll be waiting, I promise!"


End file.
